My Love, My Life
by Mosie1213
Summary: Sara Beth Morgan...the love of Lucas Scott's life. It was a love like no other, a love thier friends admired. They would last forever. Never for a second did he ever think he'd lose her... Eventual Brucas
1. Story Info

**Okay…this is another story I have been working on but haven't exactly had a lot of time to work on it on top of the other stuff. So I would like to start sharing it with readers who can appreciate it. I'll probably work on new updates on the weekends when I don't have homework or other stuff, that way I can allow myself time to work instead of stressing out and giving up, you know? Plus, I'm actually really fond of this story line….it's something I started as a regular story in like 2003, and I wrote the whole story of that. Than after I started writing oth fics, I decided it would be interesting to see this story line turned into a one tree hill fic. So I hope you all can enjoy it.**

**This is also different from my other stuff. It is definitely not as dramatic as my Memories series. I guess you could see this sort of like Now and Forever and With You Always…those were sort of sad yet romantic, at least I hope they were. Tose kind of stories I like to read, so I try to write like that too. Nicholas Sparks is my inspiration for writing such stories, as well as the relationships on the show.**

**Anyway, Lucas is the main character of this story. Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Brooke also have roles, though Peyton and Brooke will not make their appearance until Part 2. Nathan plays Lucas's cousin in this story, and they are also best friends like he and Haley are. There is another main character in this story, a made up character by me…her name is Sara Beth. She plays a big role throughout the entire story.**

**Now I can't tell you what relationship this story will be right now because it will ruin the beginning, which is like the hook line and sinker. I can tell you however that there will be some Naley, though the story is centered mainly around Lucas. I hope you all will enjoy this. Please please review when I get this story started. Thanks!**


	2. Part One: Loving Sara: Prologue

**PART ONE**

_**Prologue:**_

Lucas Scott wanders sullenly down the long hallways of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. It has been the worst week of his life when really it should have been the happiest. Just a few days ago, he had welcomed his daughter to the world, but had lost the love of his life. And it was all his fault.

It's his fault that Sara had gotten pregnant at only 17. It's his fault she to suffer through a difficult pregnancy. She wouldn't have had that huge fight with her father. If it weren't for Lucas, Sara would still be alive.

The long hall comes to an end when Lucas reaches the nursery. As he peers in the window at his daughter, his eyes flood with tears and his inside surges with frustration and guilt. He turns away from the window and slams his fist against the wall as the tears pour from his eyes.

"Why did this happen, God?" He sobs. "Why did she have to die? Why her? Why not me instead? Why…"

Finally, Luca wipes away his tears and looks back through the window, Staring at his baby, he remembers his life before her…eight months before her…

Life had been so simple back then. The only worries Lucas had had were learning the plays for basketball, and making sure his homework was turned in on time. He was a varsity basketball player and a straight a student, but he was in love…and that pulled him off track sometimes.

Lucas had been dating Sara Beth Morgan since freshman year of high school. She was the greatest person he had ever known. Sara was the head cheerleader and won best choreographer at every competition. She was also class president and editor of the yearbook and newspaper. But her favorite activity had been being with Lucas...

**Okay...so that's the prologue. Starting with the first chapter, most of part one will be told in flashbacks. I hope it doesn't get too confusing, but if it does, I'll be happy to clarify anything. REview soon and I'll update soon. Thanks.**


	3. The REAL beginning sorry for the mix up

**Okay, sorry for the mix up, but this is actually how the story is supposed to start…**

_Lucas turned the corner of the hallway of Tree Hill High School. As he reached the double doors to the cafeteria for lunch, his best friend and cousin, Nathan Scott, called out to him. _

"_Hey, Luke!"_

"_Hey, Nate," Lucas replied as he slapped his cousin's hand. "What's up?"_

_Nathan smiled. "I finally asked her out."_

_Lucas smiled too as he replied, "No way. You finally got up the nerve to ask Haley James out on a date? My other best friend and your tutor? The girl you've been crushing on since sixth grade?"_

"_Yep, believe it or not. I finally did it. And she said she'd love to and she 'thought I'd never ask.'" _

"_Way to go, man." Lucas sat down at the nearest table._

"_yeah, she's got right?"_

"_Dude, she's like a sister to me. And besides…there is only one girl who I think is hot."_

"_You'd better say that." A blond walked up to the table._

"_Hey you," Lucas said with a smile as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist. "I missed you."_

"_And I missed you." Sara replied as she slowly lowered her head to kiss him._

_Nathan watched them make out a few minutes before he interrupted. "Geeze, you two, cut it out. I know you're like in love, but don't you think you do that enough?"_

_You're just jeaolous Haley hasn't kissed you yet." Lucas smiled again._

"_Nice," Nathan chuckled as he stood up. "Actually, I think I will go find Haley and plan our big date. I'll see you two lovebirds later."_

"_Alright. See you at practice."_

"_Bye Nate." Sara waved back before taking Nathan's seat next to Lucas._

"_So…" Lucas began after a few seconds. "So you still want me to sign us up for the after prom party on Saturday? Today's the last day to sign up."_

"_Actually, I thought we could go to Haley's party after?" Sara suggested._

"_Sure, if that's what you want." Lucas agreed. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."_


	4. Loving Sara: 1:1 part 1, chp1

**hey guys...just wanting to clarify something i think i forgot before. this is a two part story, this first part being called Loving Sara, which i will title the chapters in this part. now please read and ejoy this chapter and don;t forget to review.**

_Lucas pulled into the driveway of 1213 Oak Tree Lane on Saturday night to pick Sara up for their Junior prom. He climbed out of his car, straightened his black tuxedo and walked up the stone steps of the country cottage looking house and rang the bell. A tall man with brown hair and modeling glasses answered the door._

_"Hello, Lucas." He said. "Come on in."_

_"Thank you, sir. "Lucas replied as he stepped inside._

_"Sara will be down in a minute." Mr. Morgan informed him._

_A few minutes later, Sara came downstairs in along, periwinkle dress with a matching shawl draped around her shoulders._

_"Wow," Lucas gasped. "You look amazing , Sara."_

_"Thank you." Sara replied, blushing. "You look pretty amazing yourself."_

_"Here," Lucas said as he placed a purple corsage on her wrist._

_"It's beautiful. Thanks." Sara kissed his cheek._

_"Shall we head out then?" Lucas asked as he offered his arm to her._

_"Not so fast," Mr. Morgan interrupted. "I want you home by 12:30, Sara."_

_"But Haley is having a party with just a few of us girls and our dates after the dance. It's sort of an alternative after prom for those of us who didn't sign up in time for the real one."_

_"Will her parents be supervising?"_

_"Yes." Sara replied. "They'll be home all night. You can call them if you want."_

_Her father considered and said, "Well, all right, but then you are to be home by 1:30. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Daddy."_

_"Don't worry, Mr. Morgan," Lucas said. "I'll make sure she's home on time."_

_"Good, I'm trusting you." Mr. Morgan replied. "Now go on and have a good time."_

_**LOVELIFELOVELIFELOVELIFELOVELIFELOVELIFELOVELIFEL OVELIFELOVELIFELOVELIFELOVELIFE**_

_The dance was enchanting and fun as the theme had been "A Princess for a Knight." The music, the food and the decorations had all been great. But the night soon came to an end around 11:00 and it was time for everyone to leave._

_Lucas and Sara said goodbye to their friends as they left the hotel where the dance had taken place._

_So you guys are coming to my house right?" Haley asked._

_Sara looked over at Lucas, smiled and said, "Actually, I think we're going to do something else."_

_"Okay, suit yourself." Haley says. "I'll see you guys on Monday."_

_Lucas and Sara waved goodbye to Nathan and Haley as they drove away from the hotel._

_"I thought you wanted to go to Haley's party." Lucas said, confused. "That's where you told your dad we're going to be."_

_"Well, I changed my mind, I want to go somewhere with you and do something with only you. And as long as I'm home by curfew, my dad will never know we didn't go to Haley's."_

_"Yeah, unless he calls and we're not there."_

_"He won't call." Sara said. "He knows I wouldn't lie to him."_

_"Oh, no, you would never lie to him." Lucas said sarcastically._

_"Come on, Lucas." Sara pleaded. "I know he won't call because I told him everything he wanted to know, so can we please go do something?"_

_Lucas nodded his head, "Okay. What do you want to do?"_

_Sara smiled and said, "Oh, I think you know."_

_Lucas thought and said, "Wait, Sara, we don't…"_

_"I want to." Sara interrupted as she wrapped her arms around him._

_"But I thought we both decided that we wanted to wait until we're married?"_

_"I did, Luke, but only because I wanted to save myself for someone I am really in love with and can trust completely. And I know that I am completely in love with you and that I trust you more than anyone. And I know you are in love with me and that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together."_

_Lucas stared into Sara's amazing, bright blue eyes and said, "You know you don't have to prove anything to me, right?"_

_Sara brought her lips to his. Then, she said, "I know. I just want to be with you and love you…forever."_

_"Okay," Lucas said smiling. "I want to be with you too."_


	5. Loving Sara: 1:2

**LOVING SARA 1:2**

_It had been a little over a month since prom night and school would be over in less than a week. Lucas walked up to Nathan's locker._

"_Hey Nate."_

"_Oh, hey Luke," Nathan replied. "What's up?"_

"_Have you seen Sara yet today?"_

"_No, sorry," Nathan said as he closed his locker. "What's going on?"_

"_Well, she's been avoiding me and she hasn't returned any of my phone calls all weekend."_

"_What's up with that?"_

"_That's what I'd like to know."_

"_Here's your chance to find out." Nathan said, pointing towards the front doors. "Here she comes."_

_Sara walked up to them with her arms crossed. She looked like she's been crying, Lucas noticed._

"_Hi," she whispered._

"_Hey," Lucas said, staring at her, still trying to figure out what was wrong. "are you okay?"_

"_I'll call you later, Luke." Nathan said before walking over to Haley's locker._

"_Hey," Haley greeted when Nathan reached her. She accepted his kiss before asking, "What's going on with Sara?"_

"_I kind of thought you might know."_

_Haley shook her head and Nathan continued, "Well, I've never seen her like that in a really long time."_

"_I know. The last time she was that upset was when her mom and baby sister died, remember?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I hope everything turns out okay…whatever it is."_

_Sara lowered her head and started crying again. Lucas cupped her face in his hands._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, but she ddn't answer. "Do you want to go outside?"_

_Sara nodded before Lucas led her to a bench outside. It was quiet a few more minutes before he spoke again._

"_Come on, Sara…please tell me what's bothering you. I'm here for you. We'll handle it together…whatever it is."_

_Sara wiped the tears from her eyes and her cheeks and looked at Lucas._

"_I think…"_

"_What"_

"_Luke…I think I'm pregnant."_

_Lucas's face went from worry to an expression of terror after Sara spoke those words. Every part of him began to sweat in fear and a lump formed in his throat. When he finally managed to swallow, he spoke again._

"_What? Um…are you sure?"_

"_I haven't taken a test yet or gone to a doctor, but I'm late, really late and that's never happened before. I'm so scared, Luke. How could this happen? I mean, we used protection. God, I'm just so scared."_

_She cried even harder into Lucas's arms._

"_Shh…" he said soothingly, petting her head. "It's going to be okay."_

"_How do you know that?" Sara snapped. "It won't be okay, Lucas. We're only seventeen years old. We're not ready to be parents. I don't see how you can be so calm about this."_

"_hey, Sara, just calm down okay? All we can do at this point is just go and take a test or a few tests to find out for sure, okay?"_

_Sara nodded and Lucas stood up and said, "Okay, let's go."_

_All three of the pregnancy tests turned out positive and the doctor confirmed it too. Now that he knew for sure that Sara was pregnant, the fear of premature teenage parenthood had almost completely taken over Lucas. He was just as scared as Sara. As she had pointed out, they were only 17 and still just kids. How were they going to raise a child of their own? And the anxiety really took over Lucas and Sara when they realized they still hadn't told their parents._

_Lucas and Sara sat together on top of the picnic table at the River Court. They held hands as they shared their worries._

"_So, how exactly are we going to tell them about this?" Sara asked after a long period of silence._

"_I Don't know." Lucas sighed. "How do you think we should tell them?"_

"_I wouldn't have asked if I knew, Lucas."_

"_Okay, okay. Let's have cool heads about this, Sara. We need to stay calm if we're going to get through this."_

"_I know, I'm sorry. I guess it doesn't really matter how we tell them. Either way, my dad is really going to flip out."_

"_Yeah, I can't imagine my mom will be too pleased either," Lucas agreed. "But I bet your dad is going to freak way more than my mom, or worse at least."_

"_Tell me about it."_

_They sat in silence a few more minutes as they watched a boat pass on the river._

"_Okay," Sara sighed. "I think the best way to do this is for you to tell your mom and I should tell my dad."_

"_Okay…but don't you think it'll be easier if we tell them together?"_

"_You know I do, but I also know how furious my dad is going to be and I still want you alive after I tell him."_

"_Good point. So…when do we tell them?"_

"_Tonight…let's both tell them tonight."_

_Lucas took a deep breath and said, "Well…Iet's both pray we live to see tomorrow."_

**There ends chapter 2 of part one. Please tell me what you think. I'll be waiting. For those of you also reading What Life is This? I just want to let you all know that ihave not abandoned that story. I have writer;s block again and I'm trying to over come that, working on some other stuff while I rewrite it. Hopefully I'll have something soon, so please be patient with me. Thanks. Now please review on this chapter!!!!**


End file.
